Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Sam is tormented by a demon. Will he survive the onslaught of visions that it forces upon him? Hurt Sammy/Angsty Dean. Possible John in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain**

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill--I don't own them and I'm not making any profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated to DarkSupernatural who provided the plot bunny for this one. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was freaked! Here they were in the middle of the sidewalk and Sammy was lying unconscious in his arms with blood trailing from his nose and his mouth. His arms and legs were still jerking from the convulsions that he had just experienced and he was struggling to breathe. People were standing around and ogling them like they had nothing better to do with their time.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? This isn't no freaking side shoe, just leave us the hell alone. Don't you have something better to do?"

Dean couldn't stand them watching Sammy like he was some kind of freak. They didn't understand what he was going through and they never would. They would never know what Sammy went through just to save some of their sorry asses. Tears descended from his eyes as he cradled Sammy in his arms.

"Don't leave me Sammy, please don't leave me!"

As Dean gently rocked his gargantuan brother in his arms, a young woman walked up to them. She looked to be in her early twenties and she wore her auburn colored hair in a pony tail. "I've called for an ambulance; they should be here in a few minutes."

Dean looked up at her once again with unshed tears shining in his eyes. "Thank you, I can't lose him. He's my baby brother." He prayed that the ambulance would get there quickly.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Three days earlier**_

Dean and Sam had just pulled off of the interstate in search of food and a motel. The brothers were tired after having fought a shadow demon and they were looking forward to a few days off to kick back and relax.

"Hey Sammy, maybe we could go fishing, just do something normal for once. What do you think?"

Sam looked at Dean like he was possessed. "Are you kidding me? You've never once wanted to go fishing. What's gotten into you Dean?"

Dean smiled at the obviously surprised look on his brother's face. "Aw, come on Sammy, you know all we have done lately is hunt, hunt, hunt. I just thought maybe you'd like a chance to relax and enjoy the scenery. I saw a sign back there for Hudson Lake. Maybe we could rent a boat or something."

"You're serious aren't you Dean?" Sam asked Dean incredulously. After seeing his brother nod his head, Sam replied "Man, that sounds fantastic to me!"

Sam had the biggest smile on his face that Dean had ever seen and he felt good knowing that he helped to put it there. It had been a long time since Sammy had a reason to smile. They had fought so many demons lately, and Sam was beginning to look a little run down. He had dark shadows underneath his eyes and he had lost some weight. Dean was determined to change that if it was the last thing he did.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean pulled his classic Chevy Impala into the local Gas N Go to fill the tank which was running low and to buy something to snack on until they could find a motel. As he walked in and paid for the gas, he asked the clerk, "Could you tell me where I might find a decent motel around here that's affordable?"

The young female clerk had watched Dean as he got out his car and proceeded to pump the gas. She noticed the way his muscular body moved as he finished pumping his gas and began to walk into the store.

"_What I wouldn't give to spend the night with a man like that" _she thought. She was still daydreaming as Dean walked into the store and walked over to the candy aisle where he picked up a yellow bag of Peanut M&M's for himself and a granola bar for Sammy. He then walked over to the cooler and got them both a bottle of water before walking over to pay for his things.

Looking at the clerk, a young girl of about twenty with dyed blonde hair and brown eyes, he said "Hey there sweetheart, how much do I owe you?"

The clerk, who was still daydreaming, look startled at hearing the sound of Dean's voice. "Huh"

Dean had to laugh at the girl's one word reaction. He knew she was watching him so he leaned over the counter propping on one elbow and said, "I was asking how much I owed you?" with as sexy a voice as he could muster at the time.

The girl blushed as she realized she had been daydreaming. "That will be twenty eight dollars and fifty cents" she said.

"Sure thing darlin" Dean reached into his wallet and pulled out thirty dollars and handed it over to the girl. "I was wondering, can you tell me where I might find a decent place to stay for a few nights that's affordable?"

Smiling back at Dean, the clerk replied, "There is a motel about five miles down the road from here called Morning Glory that has clean rooms at a very affordable rate."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam stayed in the Impala as Dean went in to pay for the gas. He was tired and just wanted to get to a motel, take a nice hot shower, and crawl into the bed for a few hours. As he watched Dean approach the counter, he saw him talking to the girl and then he leaned over the counter.

"_Oh no, here we go again. Why does he always have to flirt with every female he meets?" _Sammy thought with a smile. He could imagine what the two were talking about in there and he wished Dean would hurry up. He was beginning to get a headache and longed for the comfort of a bed.

He noticed the girl give Dean a slip of paper before he walked out the door. It looked like Dean would have a busy night tonight. He watched as Dean walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Here you go Sammy" Dean said as he tossed the granola bar and a bottle of water at Sammy.

Sammy put the snack in his jacket saying he would eat it later. He was just too tired to eat it now. He opened the bottled water and chugged half of it down before closing it again and tossing it into the back seat.

Dean got into the driver's side and opened his M&M's before starting up the car and driving off. As he drove down the road, he noticed Sammy put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. _"The kid must be getting a headache" _he thought. He turned down the radio as Carry On My Wayward Son played so that it wouldn't make things worse for Sammy.

"There's a motel about five miles from here Sammy. We'll pull in there and get a room for the weekend." Dean knew Sam needed to rest to get rid of the headache. He seemed to be getting them more and more lately. The kid had to much stress in his life lately and that was probably the cause of the headaches.

As Dean rounded a corner, he saw the sign for the Morning Glory Motel. He pulled up to the office and told Sammy to stay in the car while he went in to get a room. Sam was more than happy to oblige him.

Dean paid for the room with a credit card in the name of Hank Martin and walked back out to the car. He drove the Impala over and parked in front of room 228 which was on the corner, just where he liked to be. As he and Sammy got out of the car, Dean looked at his brother and tossed him the room key.

"You go on in Sammy. I'll get our things from the trunk."

Sam unlocked the door, walked into the room and flopped on the bed that was away from the door. He knew Dean always claimed that one for himself. He groaned as he closed his eyes. He really wished his headache would go away. He heard Dean walk into the room a few minutes later and deposit their duffle bags onto the floor. He heard Dean shuffling around and heard him walk into the bathroom where he heard water running in the sink. A moment later, Dean walked into the room and said "Here Sammy, take these" as he handed his brother some ibuprophen pills to help with his headache.

Sam opened his eyes and accepted the pills gratefully. "Thanks Dean." He swallowed down the pills using the water that Dean had given to him from one of the plastic cups in the motel room. Within minutes, Sam's breathing had even out as he relaxed into sleep.

Dean turned on the television, pushing the mute button as he did so. He would stay in the room for a while and watch over Sammy as he slept. He couldn't go to a bar and have fun knowing that Sammy wasn't feeling well.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The demon Gremory watched with glee as the Winchester brothers pulled into the motel. He was going to enjoy putting those brothers through sheer hell on earth. He knew the only way to break the oldest would be to torture the thing that meant more to him than anything else, that being his little brother. His plan was already in motion with the headaches, but oh, he had so much more planned for those two.

Gremory was a powerful duke of hell with twenty six legions at his command to do his bidding. But he was going to handle this case by himself. He was going to be the one to bring the mighty Winchesters to their knees.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **I had this chapter screaming around in my head all day and had to get it started. It wouldn't leave me alone to work on my other story so now I'll get a chapter up of Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain Ch. 2**

Sam woke up the next morning feeling relaxed with no sign of a headache in sight. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, surprised to notice that it was nine o'clock. He couldn't believe he had slept for fifteen hours. He then looked over at Dean's bed to see him fast asleep on top of the blanket dressed only in his boxers and a t-shirt. As usual, his hand was under his pillow and was most likely clutching his knife.

Sam quietly got off the bed and walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out some clean boxers, a pair of button fly Levi's and a khaki t-shirt with the letters USMC written in bold letters across the front. The shirt belonged to their dad, but had somehow found it's way into his duffle moths ago when they were in Salvation, Iowa.

Sam thought back on that clandestined meeting.

_They had been following a lead on the Yellow Eyed Demon and were hoping to end things with the demon once and for all. They had been checking local hospital records to find the names of all the children who were nearing their six month birthdays._

_After acquiring his list, Sam left the hospital to meet up with his dad and Dean. As he left the hospital, he got that nagging headache that usually proceeded one of his visions. While walking through the town, the vision hit him and he had learned exactly which baby the demon was going after. Now he just had to let his family know._

_It was in Salvation where his dad finally found out about Sam's visions. Sam was scared to death of his father finding out and what it would mean. Would he lose his father because of his psychic powers? _

_As they met back up at the motel, Sam knew it was time to break the news to his dad about his ability and what he had seen. _

"_Uh dad, I uh, I have something I need to tell you."_

_Dean saw the fear in Sammy's eyes and knew what he was about to do. His was finally going to tell their dad the secret they had been keeping for months now. He walked over towards Sammy trying to give the kid the moral support he needed to complete the conversation._

"_I know who the demon is going after tonight dad, I know exactly where the demon is going to strike next."_

_John looked at Sammy with a disbelieving look in his eyes. "And how exactly could you know that son? We have at least thirty names of children born in the past six months,"_

_Sam looked at the floor, unable to look his father in the eyes with what he was about to say. "Well, you see, it's like this. I, uh," __Sam started to say as he began trembling with fear, wondering about what was going to happen after the next words came out of his mouth._

_John saw his son begin to tremble and wondered what could possibly be so bad. "What is it son? What's got you so frightened?"_

_Dean couldn't take it any longer. It was tearing Sammy apart trying to tell his dad about the visions. Dean hooked his arm around Sammy's shoulder and said, "I got this one bro, Go sit down before you fall down."_

"_Sam has visions dad. He sees things before they happen."_

_John was blown away by the simple but oh so huge statement that Dean had just made, but he managed to keep the surprised look off of his face. He knew he had to handle things right or he would lose Sammy and possibly Dean forever. "And just when were you going to tell me about this. When something like this happens to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me." _

_Dean looked at John with wide eyes. "Like you would have picked up the phone dad. Sam tried to call you when I was dying I tried calling you when something was in our old house." _

"_I hear ya son, and your right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."_

_Dean then went on to explain about Sam's visions "They started in his dreams at first. Now he has them when he's awake."_

_Sam sat stunned as he listed to his dad and Dean talk. He couldn't believe that his dad wasn't freaking out over the news. He was so sure his dad would start swearing at him and blaming him for every bad thing that had happened in their lives. Instead his dad was sitting there calmly accepting what he was being told. _

_Sam looked at John with hope glistening in his eyes as his father walked over towards him. John bent down to the chair that Sammy was sitting on and pulled him into a bear hug. _

"_It's going to be okay son. We'll get through this together as a family. Now tell me exactly what you saw." Sam felt the weight of the world being lifted off of his shoulders at that moment._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Sam had showered and changed, he walked out of the steaming bathroom to find Dean awake and sitting on the edge of his bed with his hair mussed.

"I sure hope you left me some hot water Sammy. Get a twenty out of my wallet and go get us some breakfast while I take a shower dude, I'm starving."

Sam walked over to the dresser taking the money from Dean's wallet and grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out the door.

By the time Sam arrived back at the motel room, Dean was fully dressed and sitting on his bed. "It's about time you got back."

Sam looked incredulously at Dean and threw the bag with their breakfast at him. Dean opened the bag to find sausage and egg biscuits, hash browns, and cinnamon rolls. The food made his mouth water just thinking about it.

"You did good Sammy." He pulled out a biscuit for both him and his brother as Sam sat the coffee and orange juice on the dresser between them.

After finishing breakfast, Dean looked at Sammy with a huge smile plastered across his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's go fishing Sammy."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Sam drove up to Hudson Lake to find a picturesque surrounding. The lake was located in the foothills of the Ozark mountains in Northeast Oklahoma. Its oak covered hills gave the place a magical look and created perfect little scenic coves for people to fish. Sam couldn't imagine a more peaceful place to spend the weekend.

Sam and Dean walked up to the Tourists Office to check into renting a boat and some fishing poles and gear for the day. As they paid for their rentals, the clerk told them they were going to enjoy the best fishing in their lives as the lake was well known for being the best bass fishing site in the state.

Sam loaded their gear into the small boat as Dean started the motor. Dean took them out to a small cove that was secluded so they wouldn't have to worry about watching the crowds of other people fishing, better safe than sorry, right?

As they cast their poles out into the water, Dean noticed how calm and serene Sammy was, he couldn't remember a time he had ever seen him so relaxed. Sam had a brilliant smile on his face that wouldn't go away. As he cast his pole out into the water, Dean could swear he actually heard him giggle.

As Sam was quietly casting his pole he felt a tug on his string, "Oh my gosh, I think I got one Dean" Sam said with laughter in his voice. Dean watched as his little brother reeled in a nice sized bass. As he pulled the fish out of the water, Dean said "That's going to make us a wonderful supper tonight Sammy."

The brothers had been fishing for three hours and had caught a fair amount of fish. They had tossed the smaller ones back not wanting to waste what they wouldn't eat. As each brother quietly fished from their side of the boat, Sam felt the beginnings of another headache forming.

"Oh please, not now" he thought. He didn't want to ruin this day for Dean. He kept quiet as the pain continued to increase. He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose hoping to quell the pain, but it didn't work. His head began to feel like he had jackhammers pounding into his skull as pain flared from every nerve ending inside his head. His vision was starting to waver as he saw exploding stars flaming out in front of his eyes. Sam gasped out in pain unable to hold it in any longer. Sam was in so much pain that he started flailing out with his arms trying to push the pain away. He was seriously starting to get sick and knew he would soon be heaving up whatever little food he still had in his body. Just when he felt like he was going to die, he felt comforting arms grasp him. Sam clung to those arms as if they were a life line and he turned himself over to the vision, unaware of his surroundings.

Dean couldn't remember the last time that he had enjoyed such a peaceful day. He couldn't think of anything he would rather do at the moment than sit in the boat with his baby brother and catch fish. He was having so much fun listening to Sammy's excitement every time he caught a fish. He would never get tired of hearing that laughter in his brother's voice and seeing the wonderment in his eyes. Dean thought to himself "This is definitely the best day ever." only for that thought to shatter within seconds as he heard Sammy gasp out in pain.

Dean turned towards Sam to see what was wrong. He felt the boat rocking as Sam flailed out and quickly grasped Sam to steady him. He watched as Sammy groped his arms with a strength that was sure to leave bruises. As Dean spoke soothing words trying to calm Sammy, he could see him get that far away look in his eyes that meant only one thing.

"Damn, the kids having a vision!"

Dean held Sammy in his arms and gently rocked him. He couldn't stand the thought of the vision taking his brother away from him to a place where only Sammy could be. Dean felt so utterly lost and despondent knowing there was nothing he could do but hold Sammy and keep him safe until the vision passed.

_Flash….A train loaded with passengers hurtling down the track. Flash…. A bridge up ahead with the railroad tracks spanning over it. Flash…As the train was crossing the bridge. The support beams began to buckle making the train rock from side to side. Sam was forced to watch as the train plummeted a hundred feet to the river below. He was forced to watch as the passengers screamed out in terror with mother's holding their babies to try and protect them from the crash. He was forced to watch as suddenly one hundred voices were silenced in death, bodies mangled from crushed metal as the train rested on the river bottom._

Dean watched as Sammy's eyes moved back in forth, he wished he could stop whatever Sam was seeing. He knew what it would do to Sammy if they couldn't stop the vision from happening. Dean watched as Sam's face scrunched up in terror and he saw tears silently rolling down his cheeks. His nose had begun to bleed and he had a small trail of blood leading from his mouth down to his chin.

As the vision began to recede, Sam became more aware of his surroundings and groaned out "Oh God Dean" before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out in his brothers arms.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and I am not making a profit from this story.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was drifting in that space just before consciousness. He thought he could hear a voice calling out to him, but it was so far away that he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. Was he being rocked? It sure felt like he was. But he wasn't a child anymore so that couldn't be right.

Dean was beyond worried. Sammy had been unconscious now for fifteen minutes, the longest fifteen minutes that Dean had ever experienced in his life. His brother had been taken away from him by some damn vision that he had no control over. He desperately needed Sam to wake up, to know that he was fine.

"Come on Sammy, I need you to open your eyes for me kiddo" Dean said as he gently patted his brother's cheek trying to wake Sammy up. Seeing no reaction, he tried again. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty, you're scaring me here."

Dean watched as Sammy's eyes started to flutter. "Come on, that's it, you can do it little brother."

Sam groaned as he became aware of the world around him. As he became more alert, he became conscious of the pains that were assaulting his entire body. He felt as though he had been stretched to the point of snapping like a rubber band. His muscles were tense and he could feel every nerve ending sparking in his body. As he fought the pain, he could hear the panic in Dean's voice calling to him and he fought to make his way back to him. He didn't want his brother to be scared and he would do anything to take away the tremor he could hear in his voice. Slowly he opened his hazel eyes to see the piercing green eyes of Dean looking back at him.

"Just take it easy Sammy, you gave me quite a scare there little brother."

Dean continued to rock Sammy in his arms not caring that he was having a chick flick moment with his brother. Sam had scared the hell out of him when he had passed out and he needed the comfort of having Sam close to him right now.

Sam was feeling extremely shaky. He didn't remember everything about the vision, but he knew it had been a bad one. His skull felt like it could burst open at any time from the pain that he was feeling. The muscles in his legs were so taut at the moment that he didn't think he would be able to move them if he tried. He could feel his whole body trembling and was grateful when Dean tightened the hold he had on him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Gremory watched the Winchesters as they were enjoying an afternoon of fishing. How dare those two think about having fun when they were causing so much trouble in the demonic world. He was not going to just sit back and allow that to happen. Gremory thought about the things he could do to ruin their afternoon. He could kill all the fish in the lake, but then they would just find something else to occupy their time. He could cause the boat to sink, but no that wouldn't work either because the Winchesters were good swimmers.

"Ahha! He thought, I know the perfect way to destroy a perfectly lovely day."

He teleported himself to the woods surrounding the lake where he could not be seen. He then concentrated on getting into the mind of Sam Winchester. He watched with utter happiness as he saw the pain lines that crossed Sam's face as he put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He enjoyed the way that the youngest Winchester was flailing about in pain and with one final push, he forced his way into Sam's mind and bestowed the vision of a horrible train wreck upon the boy.

Gremory felt elated as he fed upon the terror filled adrenaline that the youngest Winchester was giving off. He felt a feeling of euphoria that he had never felt before. He could sense that Sam's mind was shutting down as it was overloaded with watching the train wreck unfold before him. He would have to be careful not to kill the kid before he was ready to. No, he wanted to enjoy this feeling many more times before destroying the Winchesters. He released Sammy's mind just as blood started to flowing from his nose and mouth, and with a click of his fingers, he disappeared like smoke wafting away into the air.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean felt Sammy beginning to relax, he released his hold on Sammy and asked, "How you doing Sammy?'

Sam looked at his brother and tried to smile to let him know that he was okay, but it came out as more of a frown instead. "I'm fine Dean."

Dean smirked and said "Yeah, I can see that Sammy."

Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol that he had brought with them just in case. He opened the bottle and took three of the tiny capsules out and handed them to his brother.

"Here take these" he said as he handed them to Sammy along with a bottle of water.

Sam swallowed down the capsules hoping they would ease the symphony of pain that was playing in his head at the moment.

Dean gave Sam a few minutes to get himself together and then asked. "What did you see Sammy?"

Sam then told Dean about the train that was hurtling down the tracks towards a bridge where the support beams were weak. He shuddered as he described the bridge collapsing and the train buckling into a twisted heap as it settled into the river below. He had tears rolling down his face as he described the sheer look of terror on the passengers faces as they plummeted to their deaths.

Dean watched the devastation that crossed Sammy's face as he told him about the vision. When he saw the tears traversing down his baby brother's face, he put his hand on the nape of his brother's neck and gently pulled Sammy's head in to rest on his shoulder.

As Sam once again calmed down, Dean asked him more questions about the vision.

"Could you tell where this train wreck is going to occur and when?

Sam immediately got a disheartened look on his face. "No, that's the thing Dean. All I saw was that it was a trestle bridge that spanned across a river, nothing else! Damn it, how are we going to help those people when I don't know when or where it will happen?"

Sam then went on to say, "Dean, there was something different about this vision, it felt weird, not like the other ones I've had before."

Dean's eyes grew enormous as he said, "What do you mean Sammy? How was this one different?"

Sam fiddled with his shirt as he said "I don't know, it just felt different ya know."

Dean thought for a moment and then said, "Don't worry Sam, we'll figure things out. But right now, I want to get you back onto solid ground and have you checked out by a doctor."

When Dean saw that Sam was about to argue with him, he put his hand up to stop him and said, "Sam, you were bleeding from your nose and your mouth, not to mention the fact that you were unconscious for fifteen minutes. I'm not taking any chances with your health man."

Sam saw the fear that was still in his brothers eyes. He knew Dean wouldn't be able to relax unless he relented and agreed to see the doctor. "Okay Dean, we'll do things your way.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After arriving back at the dock and returning their rental equipment, Dean and Sam walked over to the Hudson Lake Community Clinic. Dean filled out the required paper work before Sammy could be called to the back. After sitting in the waiting room about twenty minutes, the nurse called for Sam Michaels.

Dean stood up and said, "That's us Sammy."

Sam and Dean followed the svelte young nurse to the back and she motioned them into treatment room two. She took Sam's vital, wrote them down on his chart and said "the doctor will be here shortly" before striding out of the room.

After a thorough examination. The doctor concluded that Sam had suffered from an unusually painful migraine headache which caused some blood vessels to burst from the stress. He gave him a shot and some pain medication to take with him that would help him to sleep and recommended seeing a specialist if the headaches persisted.

As Dean drove them back to the motel room, Sammy was lulled into sleep from the shot that the doctor had given him to ease the pain in his head. After arriving back at the motel, he helped Sammy into their room and eased him down onto the bed. He removed his brothers shoes and jeans before covering him with a blanket. He stood watch over Sam and noticed how young his little brother looked in sleep.

Dean thought back on the events that occurred during the day. He had a nagging suspicion that something was going on. He just couldn't get Sammy's words out of his head.

"_Dean, there was something different about this vision, it felt weird, not like the other ones I've had before."_

Every time he thought about what Sammy had said, he got chills running up and down his back. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Something was after Sammy and Dean knew he was going to need backup on this one. He picked up his phone and hit speed dial one. After two rings a familiar voice said "hello"

"Dad, I need your help!"

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchesters and I am not making a profit from this story.

John had just finished a nasty hunt for a Woman in White. She was shamelessly luring men who had cheated on their wives, to their deaths off of a high rise building in Houston, Texas. The spirit had fought a nasty fight and John was now sporting some nasty bruises to prove it. He had been tossed about unmercifully before exorcising the spirit and now he was looking forward to a hot shower to relieve some of the tension in his body from the hunt. He had just entered his motel room and was in the process of removing his shirt when the phone rang."Who the hell could that be?". John picked up his cell phone and saw that the call was from Dean. He was tempted to just let it ring and he would check the message later, but something prodded him to answer the call instead. John pushed the button to answer the call with a terse "hello".He was immediately on guard as he heard Dean's agitated voice come through the phone. "Dad, I need your help!'John immediately became apprehensive at hearing his oldest child asking for help. Dean rarely admitted that he couldn't handle a situation on his own, so whatever was wrong had to be a huge problem of cosmic proportions for him to ask for help"What is it son? What's wrong?" John knew he sounded abrupt, but he couldn't help it as the call had put him on edge."Dad, I think something is after Sammy" Dean said with a tremor in his voice.

"He had a vision, but it wasn't like anything he's had before. It's like something is trying to torture him with gory premonitions that he can't do anything about."John was stunned as he listened to the words his oldest son was saying. He knew that the demons had plans for Sammy and the children like him. That was why he was doing his best to track down and eviscerate every one of those sons of bitches he could find. He would die before he allowed a demon to lay claim to either one of his sons.

"What do you mean they're torturing him Dean, did something actually happen to Sammy?"

"No, not physically anyway" said Dean. "He's being tortured through what he sees. He had a vision of a train load of passengers plummeting off a bridge to their deaths." He then went on to say, "Dad, the pain of the vision was so bad that Sam was bleeding from his mouth and nose before passing out cold."

"Crap Dean, that's not good. We've got to stop whatever is causing the visions before it kills Sammy. I'll be there as soon as I can son. Now tell me exactly where you're staying"

"We're at the Morning glory Mo…" Dean never got a chance to finish the statement as he heard Sammy scream out in pain once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam had just awoken to find himself alone in the motel room. He struggled up off the bed onto weak legs. _"Damn, that must have been some strong pain medication" _he thought as he swayed with dizziness when he rose to his full height.

He walked into the bathroom on unsteady legs to get himself a glass of water. His mouth was so dry and it felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. He gulped down two glasses full of water before leaving the bathroom. As he walked back into the room, he glanced around wondering where Dean was. He thought he had heard his voice just a minute ago, but Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Sam walked over to his duffle to get some relatively clean clothing as most of the stuff in his bag needed washing. " _Damn, we have got to wash clothes soon" _he thought. He desperately wanted to take a shower to see if it would help clear the cob webs out of his head to clear his mind.

As he walked towards the shower, Sam felt that familiar pain as it began to blossom in his head. He couldn't believe this was happening so soon again. His vision was starting to blur and he reached out his hand in search of something to keep himself from falling but felt only air. Sam landed painfully on his knees as he saw what looked to be supernovas bursting in front of his eyes. His head felt like a bongo drum that was relentlessly being beaten on by very large hands. Sam knew he needed help and he needed it now, so he did the only thing he could think of with the pain intensifying in his head, he yelled out for his one link to sanity. "DEAN!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Hearing his name called out in pain, Dean immediately ran back into the room to find Sammy curled up into a fetal position with his hands fisted in his hair and moaning "Oh God , it hurts. Somebody please help me."

Dean immediately forgot all thoughts of talking to his father and threw his phone on the bed. He went over to Sammy and pulled him up off the floor and held his baby brother against his chest. He softly whispered soothing words into Sammy's ear trying to give him a link to hold onto.

Dean felt the exact moment that Sammy slipped away from him to a reality only meant for Sam. He didn't have to see Sam's eyes to know that they would be glazed over and rapidly moving as he watched the movie that was playing out before him. He prayed that the vision would pass quickly and release Sam from its tenacious grip.

Sam felt arms pulling him up and back. He smelt the familiar smell of Dean's aftershave and knew that it was safe to let go and accept the vision because Dean was there.

_Flash……Children laughing……a bus driving down the highway……a blown tire…..The bus driver struggles in vain to keep the bus on the road as he rounds a sharp corner. Children are screaming out in terror as the front wheels skid and the bus breaches the guard rail and plunges over the side of a cliff…. _

Sam unconsciously tried to pull back from the vision that was holding him captive. He didn't want to watch what was happening to the children. He didn't want to watch them die He started thrashing around trying to escape the vision until he settled into the blessed black void of unconsciousness.

Dean watched in abject horror as Sammy started thrashing in his arms. He held on to him tightly so that Sammy wouldn't accidentally injure himself as his arms and legs flailed about. He hated this feeling of being totally useless, he couldn't fight this fight for Sammy. How was he supposed to protect Sammy from being attacked by his own damn psychic abilities? Dean felt so utterly lost that he screamed out in anger. "How the hell am I supposed to protect him from this. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was listening to Dean answer his question about where they were staying when he heard a sound that literally chilled him to his bones. His youngest son was screaming in obvious pain for his brother. He heard as Dean opened the door and ran back into the room. He figured that Dean must have thrown his phone down as the sounds he was hearing suddenly became muffled. He struggled to hear what was being said.

His heart ached for Sammy when he heard him say _"Oh God , it hurts. Somebody please help me." _It hurt to be so far away right now and not to be able to take his youngest in his arms and soothe away his pain. The only thing that helped was knowing that Dean was there for Sammy and would take care of him.

As John continued to listen to what was happening, he got his things together and threw them in his truck. He was determined to get to his sons as quickly as possible. John knew things were getting bad because he heard Dean yell out in frustration, _"How the hell am I supposed to protect him from this. What the hell am I supposed to do?" _Dean's phone battery must have died at that point as the phone suddenly went silent and lost its signal.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam slowly awoke to find himself laying on the bed. He could feel a cold compress lying on his forehead and he was content to lay there motionless as he felt Dean running his fingers through his hair, a gesture that had always made him feel better as a child. He could hear Dean softly talking to him, pleading with him to wake up, he knew he needed to open his eyes, but they refused to obey him right now. He silently slipped back into that void where he was cocooned in comfort and protected from the nightmares that haunted his dreams.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain Ch. 5**

John was speeding down the highway headed towards Tulsa Oklahoma with only one thought on his mind, getting to his boys as quickly as possible. He had traced the GPS in Sam's phone to a small little motel about twenty miles from Tulsa.

As he was driving, he thought about what Dean had said to him.

_"Dad, I think something is after Sammy. He had a vision, but it wasn't like anything he's had before. It's like something is trying to torture him with gory premonitions that he can't do anything about." _

John was terrified just thinking about what could happen to his youngest son if they weren't able to solve this mystery quickly. "Damn it, why do things always have to go after Sammy" he said aloud even though nobody was around to hear.

John pounded his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. He was still so far away from his children and Sammy was in pain right now. Sure Dean was taking care of Sammy just like he always does, but John needed to see his baby, to know that he was alright. John pushed on the gas pedal harder as his truck rumbled through the night down the long stretch of highway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was lying awake in his bed with a million different thoughts running through his head. He was trying to figure out just what was happening to his brother. What kind of demon or spirit could attack Sammy through his visions? He thought about how unfair it was to use Sam's psychic ability against him. When he got his hands on the things that was hurting Sammy, he was going to kill it, only to bring it back and kill it again.

Dean looked over towards the clock to see that it was two in the morning. _"Damn, Sammy has been out for about five hours now" _he thought. He climbed out of his bed and walked over to check on Sammy. He rested his hand on Sam's chest to feel the slight rising motion as his brother breathed in and out. He rested his hand on Sam's forehead for just a minute and was relieved to see that he wasn't fevered or chilled. Dean tucked the blankets more securely around Sam and then ran his fingers gently through his hair.

"I'm here for you Sammy whenever you decide to wake up."

Dean went into the small motel bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep until Sammy woke up. After leaving the bathroom, he walked over to the small table in the room and turned on the laptop angling it away so the light from the screen wouldn't bother Sammy. He was going to do some research on demons that could affect reality.

Dean was deep into his research when he heard a slight moan coming from Sammy's bed. He jumped up from his chair and rushed over to Sam's bed, to find Sammy tossing his head from side to side.

"It's alright Sammy, I'm right here bro, I got ya."

Sammy opened his bleary eyes to find that his vision was a little fuzzy as he croaked out "Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me Sammy." Dean reached over to the nightstand to get the pain pills that he had put there earlier for when Sam finally woke up. "Here Sam, take these. They'll help with the headache."

Sam struggled to sit up so that he could take the pills that Dean was offering to him. Noticing his struggles. Dean reached out to help him sit up against the headboard.

Sam smiled his thanks to Dean and gratefully accepted the pills that Dean put into his hand. He then swallowed the tablets down with some bottled water that Dean handed to him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam's memories of the events leading up to now were kind of hazy.

"Hey Dean, what happened?" He asked sheepishly. He was embarrassed about not being able to remember what had happened to him.

Dean looked at Sammy with concern showing in his eyes. "You had a vision Sam, It must have been pretty intense because you started thrashing around before you passed out."

Sam got a terrified look in his eyes as he started remembering. "Oh God Dean, it was a bus load of children. They were driving down the road when the driver lost control on a sharp curve. They went through the guardrail and plummeted down a cliff." Sam had started shaking uncontrollably as he relayed the events of the vision to Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders to provide what little comfort he could.

"Could you tell where this one was happening Sammy? Did the vision give any clues to when it will occur?"

Sam shook his head no. "It was just like the last one Dean, like something was off with the vision. If I didn't know better, I would swear somebody is forcing these visions into my mind. They hurt worse than any I've had before. What's happening to me Dean?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. I promise you that Sammy."

Just then they heard a knocking at the door. "Who the hell could that be at this time of night" said Dean.

"Dean, Sammy, it's me open up."

Sam looked at Dean with surprise evident in his eyes. "It's dad, what's he doing here and how did he know where we were?"

Dean opened the door and his father came in and walked straight over to Sammy. John could see the tremors that were running through Sam's body as he asked, "How are you doing son?"

Sam looked his father in the eyes. "I'm okay dad, just a little tired."

John rested his hand on Sam's shoulder and then looked at Dean. "Now tell me the truth Dean, what's been happening to your brother?"

Dean looked at Sam who nodded his permission to tell John about everything he was experiencing.

"He had another vision Dad. This one was about a bus full of kids going over a cliff." John squeezed Sam's shoulder in concern as Dean went on to say "but these ones are different dad."

Dean explained to his dad about how Sammy felt like the visions were being forced upon him and that no details were ever present in the visions that would tell them when and where they were happening.

"What have you found out so far?" John asked as he got up from Sammy's bed.

"Well, I have it down to a list of four demons who can manipulate the past, present, or future." Dean said as he walked back over to Sam's laptop computer. "The demons names are Balam, Gusion, Raum, and Gremory. That's all I have been able to find so far."

"You've done good" said John as he looked over Dean's information. In the morning, I want you and Sammy to go to the library to see what you can find. I'll call Bobby and see if he can give us any more information on what could be happening. Right now, I think we all need to get some sleep so we can get a fresh start in the morning."

John walked over to the small sofa in the room and lay down on it. He wasn't about to leave the room in case something happened during the night.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The Winchesters got an early start the next morning. After eating breakfast at the local Denny's restaurant, John headed back to the room to call Bobby while Dean and Sam went to the library.

As they were walking down the street, Dean noticed Sammy stumble and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

"You okay there Sammy?"

"Yeah, I just, I didn't…" Sam grabbed his head in pain as he was assaulted by another vision. "Oh God, please make it stop." Dean watched in terror as Sam's knees buckled and he grabbed his shoulders and gently lowered him to the ground.

Dean watched as Sammy eye's once again took on that far away look and cursed at his inability to help Sam. He tried to speak soothing words into Sam's ear as he began to convulse unexpectedly from the scenes that were assaulting his mind. Dean watched in horror as blood began to flow from Sam's nose and mouth as his brother completely succumbed to the vision.

Dean was freaked! Here they were in the middle of the sidewalk and Sammy was lying unconscious in his arms with blood trailing from his nose and his mouth. His arms and legs were still jerking from the convulsions that he had just experienced and he was struggling to breathe. People were standing around and ogling them like they had nothing better to do with their time.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? This isn't no freaking side show, just leave us the hell alone. Don't you have something better to do?"

Dean couldn't stand them watching Sammy like he was some kind of freak. They didn't understand what he was going through and they never would. They would never know what Sammy went through just to save some of their sorry asses. Tears descended from his eyes as he cradled Sammy in his arms.

"Don't leave me Sammy, please don't leave me!"

As Dean gently rocked his gargantuan brother in his arms, a young woman walked up to them. She looked to be in her early twenties and she wore her auburn colored hair in a pony tail. "I've called for an ambulance; they should be here in a few minutes."

Dean looked up at her once again with unshed tears shining in his eyes. "Thank you, I can't lose him. He's my baby brother." He prayed that the ambulance would get there quickly.

A s the ambulance arrived, Dean called his dad to tell him what had happened and that they were on the way to the hospital by ambulance. John promised to meet him there as quickly as he could.

TBC

_**So we have arrived back at the starting point of the story. Just what did Sam see in this vision that caused such a terrifying reaction. Will Dean and John be able to pull him back from this one? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them and I am not making a profit from this story.

Gremory was watching the Winchesters with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Now that he had the three Winchesters together he was going to have some fun. "Oh, so you mighty Winchesters think you have things figured out do you? Well, let's make things a little more interesting." He immediately began concentrating on Sam and forcing another vision to make it's way into Sam's mind.

He smiled in wicked anticipation as he saw Sam grab his head and yell out in pain for it to stop. He watched in morbid fascination as Sam collapsed as his knees buckled on him. He continued with the forced vision until blood was coming from Sam's mouth and nose and he began convulsing. He felt exultant joy at watching the kid finally succumb to unconsciousness.

"That ought to teach them a lesson not to mess with a demon of my stature. Next time they'll think before they try to pursue this powerful duke of hell."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam and Dean were walking down the street to the library after having just finished eating breakfast with their dad. Sam was happy that John had come to help with this hunt. He had missed their dad, but he understood his need to find the demon that had killed their mom.

Suddenly, from out of the blue, Sam felt like he had been struck in the head by a sledge hammer. The pain was so blinding that his vision whited out and he stumbled. He felt Dean grab on to him and ask him if he was okay. He tried to reply but found he couldn't think straight. He grasped his head with his hands and gasped out "Oh God, please make it stop" as he felt his knees buckle. He knew it was going to hurt when he hit the pavement.

All of the sudden, he felt Dean grasp him by the arms and gently lower him to the ground as the vision took full hold of his senses and he lost all awareness of things around him.

_Flash…Dean with his gun…..Flash….A creature resembling a centaur with enormous claws…..Flash…… the creature lunges at Dean who's shot goes wide. Dean screams out in pain as the creatures claws rake across his abdomen. He tries to stand up to get another shot but he is to weak from blood loss. The creature lunges again and digs its claws deeply into Dean's abdomen and eviscerates him. His stomach has been ripped wide open and his intestines spill out of the enormous ragged hole in his stomach even though Dean uses his hands to try and hold them in. Blood is pouring out of the wound at an enormous rate. The color quickly fades from Dean's face as he realizes he is fighting a losing battle. He is going to die alone._

Sam tries to withdraw from the vision that is tearing his heart out but is held captive and is forced to watch as his brother pleads for his life until the light goes out from Dean's eyes and his body relaxes into death. Sam feels another white hot explosion of pain in his head and succumbs to the waiting darkness of his mind.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the ambulance raced down the highway to Tulsa Regional Hospital, the paramedics assessed Sam while questioning Dean about the events leading up to Sam losing consciousness.

"Sir, what's your brother's name?" asked the paramedic.

"Sammy, his name is Sam" replied Dean as he watched the paramedics treating his brother.

"Can you tell us what happened to your brother?"

Dean explained to the paramedics how Sammy had been having some migraine headaches lately that caused him to lose consciousness on a few occasions. He couldn't very well tell them about the visions or they would think he belonged in a psych ward.

The paramedic then went on to ask a few more questions. "Have you noticed any nausea or vomiting with the headaches? Has Sam had any trouble with his vision being impaired or difficulty in speaking a normal sentence?"

"Yeah he has had trouble with all three things, plus he had a convulsion after this last attack" replied Dean.

The paramedics monitored Sammy's heart rate, pulse, level of alertness and they administered an IV as they expeditiously made their way towards the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Sam was immediately rushed behind the ER doors as Dean was told to take a seat and somebody would talk to him soon about Sammy's condition. Dean was extremely worried as Sam had not regained consciousness on the way to the hospital.. As he took a seat in the waiting room, a nurse handed Dean the forms that he would need to fill out for Sam to receive emergency care.

John arrived at the hospital a few moments later after having been called earlier, and rushed through the doors. as he was about to ask the nurse for information on his son, he spotted Dean sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Is there any word on Sammy yet son?"

Dean looked up at his father with bloodshot eyes, "No sir, they haven't told me anything."

Approximately five minutes later a doctor walked into the waiting room and called for the family of Sam Reynolds. Dean immediately stood up with John following his lead. "I'm his brother Dean and this is our father John."The doctor asked John and Dean to follow him so that they could discuss Sam's condition.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Mr. Reynolds, my name is Dr. Jonathan Wilson and I am Sam's attending physician. When Sam was brought in, he was still unconscious and suffering from convulsions, nose bleeds and he was bleeding from the mouth. After doing some preliminary tests, I believe that Sam has suffered a intracerebral hemorrhage. Basically, it means that Sam is bleeding in his brain, most likely from a ruptured blood vessel in his head."

Both John and Dean lost all color in their faces as their hearts began to race at hearing such a drastic diagnosis. They had not even thought about one of Sam's visions being able to cause so much damage.

The doctor then went on to say, "The tests that I have performed on Sam thus far have shown that his level of alertness is apathetic, and he is nearly comatose. He has uncontrollable eye movements and his pupils are of different sizes. When I performed a pain stimuli test on Sam, he showed decreased sensations on his right side which could lead to temporary paralysis. At the moment, he has shown some difficulty in breathing and we have him on one hundred percent oxygen. We may have to intubate him later if the breathing problems persist. "

Dean became more and more agitated as the doctor delivered the news about Sammy. His breathing became more rapid at the fear of losing his brother and his vision started darkening at the edges, He felt like he was going to pass out.

Dr. Wilson noticed the change in Dean's demeanor and immediately had him lower his head between his knees. "Take deep breaths son. That's it , slow and easy, in and out."

John placed a firm hand on the nape of Dean's neck and massaged it gently to help his son calm down. Dean finally relaxed and was able to draw more oxygen into his lungs. He took a shaky breath and asked the doctor to continue what he was saying.

Dr. Wilson then went on to say, "In conclusion, I would like to do a neurological exam on Sam to confirm the initial diagnosis. I would also like to perform a CT Scan, a CBC, and an MRI to ascertain the extent of damage that we are dealing with. With your permission Mr. Reynolds, I would like to start these tests right away, The quicker Sam receives treatment, the better the outlook will be for him." John immediately signed the papers giving his permission for the doctor to run the diagnostic tests on Sam.

After signing the papers, John asked "Can we see Sammy before you start the tests.?

""Sure" the doctor replied, "Just keep it under ten minutes please, we really need to start those tests right away. If you'll follow me, I will take you to Sam's room now."

John and Dean followed the doctor down the hallway until he stopped in front of Emergency Room Five. "I'll leave you alone to spend some time with your son. A nurse will return shortly to let you know when we need to start the tests." The doctor then walked away.

John and Dean entered the room to find Sammy still unconscious lying on the gurney and covered up to his waist with a white sheet. His clothing had been removed and he had electrodes hooked to his bare chest that led to a monitor that displayed his heartbeat and pulse. He had numerous IV's attached to his hands and an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. Dean watched as Sam's chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

John walked over to his son's bedside and ran his hands through Sammy's hair. "You're going to be okay Sam. You can beat this. We're right here waiting for you son." John took Sam's hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb across Sam's palm needing to make a small connection with Sam.

Dean stood on the other side of Sam's bed with tears rolling down his face. He didn't care if they made him look weak. He loved his brother and it hurt him deeply to see Sammy lying unconscious and so pale in the hospital bed. "Sammy, I know I never tell you this, but I love you little brother.. I need you to get better because I can't face this life we live without by my side man. Please Sammy, you've got to get better!" Dean took Sam's other hand and grasped it between the two of his and pulled it close to his heart. "I'll be right here waiting for you whenever you wake up Sammy and no matter what happens, we'll face it together dude. You'll never be alone."

**TBC**

_**Were you surprised by what happened in Sam's vision and how it affected him?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain Ch. 7**

John and Dean were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for the doctors to finish their tests on Sam. Dean was pacing the floor while John was sitting in an uncomfortable chair with his leg bouncing in anticipation, both silently praying for good news. They had been waiting for approximately three hours when Dr. Wilson walked into the room.

"Mr. Reynolds, I have the results of Sam's tests. If you will please follow me, we can discuss them in my office."

John and Dean followed the doctor nervously, both wondering what the news would be on the youngest member of their family. As they entered the office, the doctor motioned for them to sit in a chair and then began to speak.

"Mr. Reynolds, after viewing the results of Sam's MRI and his CT scan, we have confirmed my original diagnosis. Sam has indeed suffered an intracerebral hemorrhage. We have determined that it was most likely caused from a high rise in his blood pressure due to the last migraine he suffered from."

The doctor then went on to say, "Right now, the bleeding is isolated to the lower right hemisphere of his brain, which is why Sam is suffering from decreased sensations on his right side. At this point, I would like to treat Sam with some corticosteriods to reduce the swelling which will hopefully help us to avoid surgery. We will also put Sam on some anticonvulsants to control any seizures that he may have.

John rubbed his hands on his lower face and asked "What are Sammy's chances of recovering from this hemorrhage doc?"

"To be honest with you John, We're not totally sure. Sam could recover completely, or there could be some permanent loss of brain function. There is no way for us to diagnosis his functioning until Sam wakes up, if he wakes up."

Dean took exception to the doctor's last statement and said rather forcefully, "Don't you worry about Sammy, he WILL wake up and he'll be one hundred percent Sammy. My brother's a fighter doc and there's nothing that will keep him down!"

"I certainly hope you are right" said Dr. Wilson. "I know the faith you have in your brother will only help to support and encourage him as he fights to recover from this setback."

The doctor then returned his attention to John. "Sam has been moved to the Intensive Care Unit and we have placed him into a medically induced coma. He needs to be fully relaxed without any conscious thought to give him a better chance to heal and to lower his blood pressure back to normal."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After having spoke with the doctor, John and Dean were taken to the ICU to visit Sammy. As they walked into the room, they were surprised to see how pale Sammy looked against the sheets. He was hooked up to various IV's that administered the medicines that the doctor had told them about in his office. A cardiac monitor was hooked up to his chest to monitor his heart rate and pulse and he had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Dean also noticed a tube that ran under the sheet to a bag hooked under the bed which Dean had no doubt led to a foley catheter. Dean shivered at the thought of it!

The thing that bothered Dean the most though was that Sammy was so still. It was unnerving to watch because Sammy was always moving, even in his sleep. Dean had become used to the sounds of him tossing and turning throughout the night. It wasn't natural for Sam to be lying so motionless in the bed now.

Dean walked over to his brother's bed and gently ran his hand through Sammy's hair. "I know you're in there somewhere Sammy and that you can hear me. I need you to get better. We've got so much more living to do and fun to have and I want you right by my side for it."

John marveled at how easy it was for Dean to talk to Sammy, to let him know how much he needed him. John wished that he and Sam had that kind of connection, but he knew too much had happened for that. He was happy though that his son's had built such a strong bond between them that nothing would be able to break. His boys would always have the other to rely on if anything ever happened to him.

John walked over to Sammy's bed and looked down at his son. He cupped Sammy's cheek with his palm and said, "I love you son. I know we have had some major fights and sometimes it doesn't seem like it, but I do love and cherish you, and I need you to get better."

John and Dean pulled up a chair and sat down beside Sammy's bed to keep a vigil over the baby of their family.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It had been two days since Sam had been placed into the medically induced coma. Dr. Wilson had another CT scan performed and noticed a slight decrease in the swelling in Sam's brain.

Dr. Wilson walked into Sam's ICU room and said, "Good morning John. After the latest scan, we've found that there has been a slight decrease in the swelling of Sam's brain which is a really good sign. I am going to keep Sam in the coma for approximately three more days to allow a little more time to see if the swelling continues to reduce. If at the end of the three days Sam is showing more improvement, then we will slowly wean him off of the medication and bring him out of his coma."

John and Dean looked relieved as the doctor shared the news with them. Dean had a smile on his face for the first time since Sam had been admitted to the hospital and John was thankful to see it there. But he knew with his next words that his oldest child was going to be mad.

"Dean, I'm going to call Joshua and Bobby. I've got to get out there and hunt the demon that is doing this to Sam."

Dean's face flared in anger. "What the hell Dad, Sammy is still in a coma and you are going to leave not knowing if he'll wake up. Look dad, I know we've got to stop this thing from going after Sammy, but can't you wait until he at least wakes up?"

John could understand Dean's feelings and didn't want him to think that he was abandoning Sammy. "Dean, I know it feels like I am leaving you and Sammy to fight this alone, but you've got to understand how I feel. We don't know if this thing can still get to Sammy even though he is in a coma. I have to do something Dean. I can't stand not being able to help my boy right now."

"I guess I understand Dad. It's just that I know how disappointed Sam will be if he wakes up and you're not here. I don't think I can take the look of disappointment that I know will be on his face, just please get back as soon as you can okay."

Before John left, he used a white marker to draw protective sigils on the frame of the bed Sam was in so that they wouldn't show. He placed some protective charms in the four corners of Sam's bed under his mattress. He knew that once they made their move to hunt the demon, he would try to get at Sam once again. He also placed a line of salt at the top of the door leading to Sammy's room and the window sill looking outside as their first line of defense.

John didn't have to tell Dean to look out for Sammy. He knew Dean was more than prepared to do the job he had entrusted him with when Sam was four years of age.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After arriving back at the Morning Glory Motel, John placed a call to both Joshua and Bobby and told them about what had happened to Sammy leaving out the part about Sam being psychic. Instead, he told them that Sam was attacked though his dreams. He trusted both hunters with his life and those of his children, but he knew it was Sam's call to make if he wanted them to know about his psychic abilities.

Bobby and Joshua were incensed that a demon had attacked Sammy through his dreams. The kid had a heart of gold and they would be damned if they would allow him to be hurt anymore if they could help it. They informed John that they would meet him as soon as possible to help with the hunt.

As he waited on the other hunters, John did some more research into the four demons that Dean had narrowed his search down to. John studied all the information that he had on the demons and was able to narrow the search down to two of them. He believed that it was either Gremory or Raum who was after Sammy because of the plans that the yellow eyed demon had for his youngest boy. John knew that the YED was looking for someone to lead his army. to take over and command the legions of hell and conquer the world.

John was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. As he opened the door, Bobby and Joshua walked though the threshold.

"Okay John, tell us what you've got." said Bobby.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Gremory was livid with rage. How dare John Winchester decide to step up the hunt. He was supposed to give up and come cowering to him on his knees to beg for his youngest son's life. He was supposed to grovel at his feet in fear instead of launching a hunt for him with the aid of his hunter friends. He would just have to teach the hunter a lesson.

Gremory reached out with his mind to find the youngest Winchester. He would split the kid's skull apart in retaliation for the father forcing his hand. After finding the object of his search, he pushed with his presence trying to enter the mind of Sam but was met with resistance. He felt like he had hit a brick wall head on. "Son of a bitch" he growled as the wind kicked up around him and objects begin to fly threw the air as his anger grew. Nobody had ever been able to shut him out before.

Across town at the hospital, Dean watched as his baby brother slept on unaware of the events happening around him. He was watching Sam's heart monitor when he noticed a slight difference in the pattern it had been showing for the past few days. The lines on the monitor spiked quickly for just a few seconds before settling down into the same pattern once again.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **They still aren't mine and I am not making any profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby had just gotten of the phone with a hunter friend of his and faced John. He had a dubious look in his eyes and a nervous twitch in his jaw as he got ready to speak. He definitely didn't want to deliver the news that he had just been told to him.

"John, that was Evan on the phone. He called to tell me that there are rumors going around about a demon getting ready to make a move on a hunter's family. This demon is said to be one of the grand duke's of hell and he is out for blood." Bobby hesitated before telling John the next part. "John, Evan said the demon is after a hunter named Sam."

"Damn" said John, "We've got to get back to the hospital. Dean's there with Sammy right now, but there's no telling what that demon will attempt to get his hands on Sam." As the hunters raced out to John's truck, John placed a call to Dean.

"Listen Dean, Bobby just got word of a rumor that a demon is getting ready to make a move on a hunter named Sam. Keep a close eye on anybody who approaches your brother. Check the salt lines and the sigils to make sure they haven't been disturbed. We'll be there in as soon as possible.

John started his truck and put it in gear before squealing the tires as he raced out of the motel parking lot towards the hospital with Bobby and Joshua following close behind.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was actively placing the floor in Sammy's room. He had just talked to his dad on the phone and found out that the demon was getting ready to make it's move. There was no way he was going to allow that thing to get within a hundred feet of Sammy is he could do anything about it. He checked the salt lines and wards as his dad had asked him too and now he was hyper sensitive to anybody that even walked past Sammy's room.

He looked over at Sam who seemed to be resting peacefully in the drug induced coma that the doctors had placed him in. Sam's face was so serene and it reminded Dean of a five year old Sammy as he snuggled up close to Dean taking a nap. Dean wished things could always be so peaceful for Sammy but knew it never would be. Too many things had happened in their lives that would never allow them to be normal

Dean watched with wary green eyes as a nurse was making her way towards Sammy's room. He recognized her as Shannon. She was approximately five foot six with a slender build and dark brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. Shannon was one of Sam's nurses in the ICU and she was very tender with the care that she gave to him.

Shannon walked into the room with a bright smile. Her teeth were so straight that Dean wondered if she might have worn braces at one time "Hi Dean, I just need to give Sam his steroid shot for today."

Dean muttered out the word "Christo" as Shannon made her way over to Sam's IV.

"Did you say something" asked Shannon as she prepared to put the syringe into the port of Sam's IV.

"No, I was just talking to myself" said Dean. "Hey Shannon, I was wondering how much longer it would be before the doctor brings Sammy out of his coma."

Shannon looked at Dean with concerned eyes. "I know you're worried about your brother Dean. He's going to be fine. Dr. Wilson is an excellent doctor and will do everything he can to make sure Sam comes out of this just fine." Shannon patted Dean's shoulder in support as she passed him by on her way out of the room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

While John and the others were making their way across town to the hospital, Gremory had already arrived at the hospital. He watched as Dr. Jonathan Wilson was making his way back into the hospital from going out for lunch. As the doctor rounded the corner, Gremory made his move and claimed the stunned doctor's body without much resistance.

"You humans are such weaklings. You were meant to bow down to our every whim and do our bidding." said Gregory as he felt the doctor trying to fight back in the far recesses of his mind.

Gremory made his way into the hospital and walked with an air of authority. He smiled as others wished him a good day as they passed in the hall. "_Oh, it will most definitely be a wonderful day as soon as I walk into Samuel Winchester's room"_ he thought.

Gremory approached the ICU and gained easy access by using his doctor's badge. He walked confidently down the hall just knowing that he would soon be able to kill the youngest of the Winchester hunters. The others then would soon fall as they became careless in their fight to avenge his death.

As Gremory entered the unit and walked over to the boy king's room, he found himself unable to enter. He roared in displeasure as objects began to float around and the unit became abuzz with activity.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The ICU staff was caught off guard by the events that began after Dr. Wilson had walked into the room and roared in anger. The staff was aghast as they watched things floating around in the air and smashing into walls. Security was called right away to come to the ICU stat.

As the guards rushed into the room, Grenmory threw his hands out in anger and used his powers to push them against the wall. The guards felt terror as they found themselves unable to move with their bodies slowly sliding up the wall.

"You will not stop me from getting the hunter. He is mine to do with as I wish." Gremory then clenched his fingers together in a fist as the guards started gasping for air. Their faces were turning red as they choked on the invisible bind that was grinding on their throats. Their were beginning to lose consciousness as the choke hold increased.

All at once, the guards fell to the floor gasping in air as they felt the hold on them released. They looked over to see black smoke expelling from Dr. Wilson's body as he slumped to the floor.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was softly talking to his baby brother when he saw Sam's doctor striding confidently up to the room. He had a gleam in his eyes that immediately set Dean on edge even though he wasn't sure why. As Dean watched the doctor try to enter the room, he watched in trepidation as the doctor was unable to enter. He saw the doc's eyes turn black and immediately went on the offensive as the demon roared out his frustration from the doctor's mouth.

Dean took a defensive stance in front of Sammy as things began flying around the unit. He heard the nurses screaming out in sheer terror as they called for help. He reached for his weapon as he saw the guards run into the unit only for their bodies to slam into the wall and slowly slide up it. He had to make his move or the guards would soon be dead.

Dean caught the demon's attention as he threw some holy water in it's face. Gremory shrieked in pain as Dean said "Take that you son of a bitch". Dean then shot at the demon with a load of rock salt causing it to bend over in agony from the fierce fire that was now burning deep in it's stomach.

Dean watched as the demon lost control of the guards and they fell to the floor trying to gasp in air from their badly bruised throats. As Dean was about to face the demon again, he saw his father and the others come running through the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John and the others approached the Intensive Care Unit, they were appalled at the pandemonium going on inside the unit. John rushed in just in time to see the guards falling to the floor as they struggled for air. He looked over to see Dean who had just fired off a round at Sammy's doctor. John immediately strode over and begun to chant an exorcism spell. Before he could finish however, he was astounded as Gremory looked at him with total hatred and said, "You will not stop me hunter. You will watch your children die a horrible and vile death before I dismember you myself." With that, Gremory exited the doctor's body in a rush of black smoke and escaped through a vent in the ceiling.

John rushed into Sammy's room to check on his baby boy as he left Joshua and Bobby to clean up the mess left by the demon. John checked Sammy over from head to toe and saw that Sammy had not been hurt any worse than he already had been. He was still held in peaceful oblivion by the induced coma. John looked at Dean and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You did good son!"

John looked into the unit outside of Sam's room to see many people rushing in to help assess those that had been hurt from Gremory's wrath. He could tell by the looks on some of their faces that the people were in shock over what they had witnessed. John heard a nurse saying that the police had been called and they would be arriving soon.

Knowing that things were about to get very tense, John realized he and the others had to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible. He told Dean to get his brother ready to move because they were no longer safe at the hospital. Dean removed the medical equipment from Sam and dressed his baby brother in clothing that they had brought for him earlier for when he would be discharged. He then covered his brother with a blanket to disguise the fact that he was no longer dressed as a patient.

As the policemen entered the unit and began questioning nurses, John and the others hunters used that time to slip out of the unit undetected in some hospital scrubs that Bobby had located for them. They pushed Sam out of his room on a gurney stating that he was being taken to the O.R. for emergency surgery.

As they entered the elevator, John pushed the button for the first floor and waited with bated breath as the elevator slowly moved to their destination. When the doors opened, Dean slipped out to find a wheelchair to help get Sammy to the car. It would look to suspicious if they were to carry an unconscious man out of the hospital. John and the others walked as quickly as possible to the car and loaded Sammy in just as they heard more sirens approaching the hospital. John drove out of the parking lot leaving his truck behind just as the first of the police cars were arriving. He watched as two cars blocked off the exit that he had just pulled out from. Both John and Dean breathed a sigh of relief as they drove away from the quagmire that was sure to be going on at the hospital right now.

Dean looked over at his father with agitation clearly on his face. "What are we going to do now dad? Sammy is still in dire need of medical attention. Who knows how sneaking him out of that hospital has affected him in his weakened state."

John looked at Dean with concern for just a minute before focusing on the road again. "Don't worry Dean, I've got a plan. I know a medic that I served with in Vietnam who is now a doctor. He is also a hunter. I'm sure he'll be willing to help us."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and the others were traveling down the highway to Minot, North Dakota. They were heading to a clinic that was run by Donovan Michaels. John and Donny had become good friends while they were stationed in Nam and could count on each other at a moments notice. John had phoned to tell him of their plight and that Sam was in need of medical attention. Donny told them to get there as quickly as possible and he would have things set up to take care of Sam as soon as they arrived.

As they drove towards their destination, Dean was continuously checking on Sammy who was lying down in the back seat of the Impala. Sam was still unconscious, but Dean could tell that he was beginning to become a little restless. He couldn't imagine how much pain Sammy must have been in for it to affect him even in unconsciousness. He told his dad to drive faster.

They arrived at the clinic to find a rustic looking building nestled into an area surrounded by trees and shrubbery. The building looked to be sturdy and built with solid materials. The hunters assessed the area around the building and felt like they would be able to defend it and the occupants inside if the demon made another move to take Sammy.

Donovan walked outside to meet the hunters as they climbed out of their vehicles. "It's good to see you again John."

Donovan looked to be about forty five years of age with slightly graying hair. He stood about six foot two with broad shoulders and muscular arms. It was obvious that the man took good care of his health.

John smiled a tired smile, shook Donovan's out stretched hand and said, "I still hope you think so when things start heating up around here."

John then turned around to help Dean get his youngest out of the car.. Donovan motioned some workers over who were waiting with a gurney and the men gently deposited Sammy onto it and pushed him inside the clinic as Bobby and Joshua followed watching their backs.

Dean was surprised and immediately pleased as they entered the building to find wards and sigils in place and a devils trap painted on the floor. He whistled in appreciation knowing that Sammy would be safer here than in a regular hospital.

As they pushed Sam into an examination room, Donovan began to immediately assess his condition as John told him everything that happened to Sammy and what his previous doctor had said about his injuries and the medicines that he was on. Donovan restarted Sam on the anticonvulsants as well as the corticosteroids. He then did a CT scan to check on the swelling in Sam's brain.

After reviewing the result of the scan, Donovan decided it would be better for Sammy if they took him out of the induced coma and instead administered some medicines that would keep him in a state of sleep until he thought Sam could handle conscious awareness once again.

Sam was then put into a room designed especially for hunters with medical problems. He was placed into a bed that had a dream catcher placed on the wall above the headboard. A devils trap was painted on the floor just inside the door and protective sigils had been carved into the headboard of the bed that was surrounded by an unbroken circle of salt. Sam was as safe as he could possibly be in the clinic.

As Sam slept on unaware of the events of the past twenty four hours, John and Dean settled in for the night keeping a watchful eye on the youngest member of their family.

**TBC**

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I tried to make it a little longer than usual for not having it ready to post last night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story--that belongs to Eric Kripke. I am not making a profit.

**A.N. **I struggled a little with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was adrift in a calm and relaxing ocean of comfort. He was lying carefree on a golden sandy beach with not a care in the world. He could hear whisper soft voices that seemed to be calling his name, but he was to languid to follow them to where they were. He felt so tranquil and relaxed that he closed his eyes and just drifted with the incoming tide not realizing that it was his family trying to rouse him from his sleep.

Dean watched his baby brother as he slept. Every so often, he would see a slight smile cross Sammy's face for just a second before that smile wafted away like a summer breeze.

Hoping to rouse his brother, Dean said "Sammy, can you hear me? It's time to wake up from your beauty nap there little brother" but Sam just continued in his deep slumber.

John smiled as he watched Dean trying to make the contact with Sammy that would encourage him to find his way back to them. If anyone could wake Sammy up, it would be Dean.

Dean grasped one of Sam's hands into his own. "Sammy, don't make me have a chick flick moment here man. You know how much I hate those things." Dean was about to say something else, when he felt the slightest grip on his fingers like that of a feather, not much, but just enough to know that Sammy had heard him and was indeed still fighting.

"Hey dad, Sammy just squeezed my fingers" Dean said in total elation. He was on top of the world knowing that his little brother was in there fighting to get back to him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later on, John and the other hunters were gathered around a table in the clinic discussing what their next move would be. Everybody knew it wouldn't be long before the demon made his move to get Sammy.

"Okay" said John, "We have established after the fight at the hospital that it is Gremory who is trying to get Sammy. From what I have been able to establish through research, Gremory is the grand duke of hell and he has many legions under his command. I believe he has decided to go after Sammy as some kind of vengeance for the fight we are waging against all the demons of the underworld." John still didn't feel right in telling the hunters about Sammy being a psychic just yet.

John then went on to say, "Gremory will probably launch a major attack against the clinic, so we've got to fortify the building and make sure that we're ready when he makes his move. He then went on to say, "Joshua, check all the sigils and wards outside the building. Make sure none of them have been disturbed in any way. Bobby I need you to do the same thing inside the building." We can't allow some careless mistake to happen, or we'll all be killed."

John then went back into Sammy's room and made sure that everything was as it should be.

"Dean, I need you to stay with Sammy at all times. The demon will be making his move soon and with Sammy still unconscious, I need you to be his best line of protection should Gremory get past the rest of us."

"You know I'll protect him until the death dad. You don't even have to ask."

John knew Dean meant every word of what he had just said. Dean would gladly die if it meant that Sammy could live.

**SNSNSNSNNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Gremory watched from afar as the hunters prepared the cabin in anticipation of his arrival. He marveled at how the humans thought they would be able to keep him from his prey. How it would please him to watch those pitiful humans die one by one as he finally killed the boy king that was to lead the demon's army against humanity. He would make sure to hold off killing the older Winchesters until they watched as he tortured and maimed the one they protected. They would be sorry for every trying to take on someone of his stature in the underworld.

Gremory once again focused his thoughts on the youngest Winchester, he wanted to send a message of terror and what better way to do it than his own delivery boy.

Inside the clinic, Dean watched as Sam began to move his head back and forth. He noticed as beads of sweat began to pop out on his brothers forehead and a look of pain crossed his face. He placed his palm on Sam's chest to comfort him as he called out to their dad and the doctor.

"Hey Dad, come in here quick and bring Donny with you."

John and Donovan came rushing into the room to see what was happening. John looked at Sammy to see his youngest tossing his head as he began to moan n pain. He wasn't sure what was happening but knew that it couldn't be good.

Donny walked over to Sammy's bed and began assessing his patient. Sam had an elevated pulse rate and blood pressure. Donovan noticed that he was clenching his fists as if trying to fight off something. He quickly administered some medicines that would help to control Sam's blood pressure to keep him from having another brain hemorrhage.

Dean began to gently run his fingers through Sam's hair to help calm his brother. As he did so he said, "I'm right here Sammy, whatever battle you're fighting, let me help you. You've got to wake up Sam and tell us what is going on. Please Sammy, I really need you to wake up now."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sam lay sleeping, he felt a jolt as the demon tried to enter his mind. He didn't want this to happen again, It hurt too much to see the gory visions that was forced upon him. He was not going to allow this demon to destroy his life anymore as he clenched his fists and attempted to shut out the demon that was trying to invade his thoughts. He began to moan as he pushed back and mentally put up a brick wall to force the demon out.

Outside the building, Gremory cursed in anger as he was met with a brick wall once again. He used his mind to scale that wall and project his image into Sam's mind.

"Do not fight me human. I will soon take my revenge on all those who protect you. You cannot stop me. I will take down the mighty Winchesters and banish you all to hell where you will serve an eternity of pain and torture."

Inside the clinic, Sam bolted up in sheer terror and screamed out "Oh God no, the demon is here" as he felt arms securely wrap around him.

Dean was astounded at the way his brother woke up screaming. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sammy who had begun to tremble as he hollered out about the demon being there.

After hearing the commotion coming from Sammy's room, the hunters rushed into the room to see what was wrong. As they entered the room, they saw Dean gently rocking a trembling Sammy in his arms as he was whispering words of comfort to his younger brother.

Upon hearing the others enter the room, Dean looked up and said "Time to get this show on the road. The demon is here!" The hunters all took their assigned stations without questioning Dean's knowledge and settled in for the wait. The windows were boarded up from the inside and lined with salt and holy water was placed within easy reach of all the hunters. Each hunter was given a charm that would ward off possession and wore it around their necks. Each man was now ready to fight this battle to the finish.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As darkness approached, Gremory confidently approached the clinic and began to chant. All at once, a fierce wind whipped up and battered the clinic as the winds howled like a lonesome wolf calling to its mate. He sent objects flying towards the clinic from all four sides to distract the hunters from knowing which area he would enter from.

From inside the clinic, the hunters could hear projectiles slamming against the walls from all sides. The front door began to vibrate as though it was being hit by a battering ram. Each hunter stood ready waiting to see what would happen next. All at once, they heard the sound of a window shattering from the back of the clinic.

John immediately knew where that sound was coming from and shouted out "SAMMY!"

John raced to Sammy's room just in time to see the salt line destroyed by a gust of wind and raised his gun to fire. But before he could get a shot off, Gremory used his powers to throw John against the wall where he hit his head viciously and was knocked out as a stream of blood flowed down the side of his head.

Gremory then entered the room by destroying the boards that blocked his way. He laughed an evil laugh as he looked at the Winchester brothers.

Turning to Dean, Gremory used his telekinesis to force the young hunter to his knees and slam the door to the room as Sam watched on in horror.

"You will soon die young protector, but first you must watch as I destroy that which you love more than your own life" said Gremory.

As Gremory turned his attention to Sammy, Dean was able to free one hand from the hold the demon had on him and flung holy water into Gremory's face.

As the demon writhed in agony, Dean angrily spat out "You may be the DUKE OF HELL but I am KING OF THE HILL and you will never lay a hand on Sammy as long as I am breathing!"

TBC

_**Thanks to Criminally Charmed for allowing me to use the quote that Dean gave the demon at the end of this chapter! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Winchesters and I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam watched in astonishment as Dean threw the holy water in Gremory's face and told him "You may be the DUKE OF HELL but I am KING OF THE HILL and you will never lay a hand on Sammy as long as I am breathing!"

He knew it wouldn't be long before the demon was able to overcome the effects of the holy water and would attack Dean again.

Sam struggled to get out of the bed in his weakened state but stopped his movement when Dean hollered "No Sammy, stay there. Don't try to get out of that bed."

Dean saw his baby brother trying to get out of the bed and knew he had to stop him. Sammy was surrounded in a circle of protection as long as he was on the bed. He couldn't allow Sammy to leave that circle of protection so he pleaded with his brother to stay there as he readied to face off against Gremory once again.

Dean looked at Gremory to find the demon shaking off the effects of the holy water. "How dare you think yourself more superior to me" Gremory bellowed out in rage. He raised his hands in the air as the winds began to swirl around the room, sending objects flying in all directions. Dean, having been released from Gremory's hold by the holy water, flung himself on Sammy's bed and covered Sammy with his own body just in time to keep him from being smacked in the head by a ceramic water pitcher.

Dean watched in fury as the wind in the room blew to almost tropical storm force and objects began to fly around the room. He was horrified to see a heavy water pitcher moving towards Sammy and flung himself on top of his baby brother just in time. He hissed in pain as he was hit on the shoulder and felt the pitcher shatter, a piece of it cutting into his arm.

Across the room, John was beginning to regain consciousness. He moaned in pain as he struggled to open his eyes. He could hear that his children were in trouble and he desperately needed to get to them. In his pain induced haze, he heard Dean taunting the demon and had to smirk while thinking "That's my boy."

Suddenly there was a cacophony of bodies slamming into the door as the other hunters tried to get into the room. Dean knew that Bobby and the others were doing everything they could to get into the room. He needed to break the demons concentration long enough for the hunters to break through.

Dean stood up and faced Gremory. "Come on you son of a bitch, bring it on. I'm ready for ya."

Gremory looked at Dean livid with rage. He used his powers to force Dean against the wall, while at the same time putting a choke hold on him. As Dean struggled for breath, his body slowly started sliding up the wall as Gremory laughed uncontrollably with an evil grin upon his face.

'Now watch as I destroy everything you ever loved."

Gremory focused on Sammy who grasped his head in pain with both hand as blood began to trickle from his nose.

"Leave him alone you crazy bastard" screamed Dean. He knew Sammy wouldn't be able to hold on for too long because he was still recuperating from the trauma he had suffered earlier.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John heard the sheer terror and pain in Dean's voice as he screamed at the demon. He opened his eyes and tried to focus through the double vision. He could see Dean being held against the wall with anguished pain in his eyes. He turned his head to see Sammy doubled over in pain and clutching at his head. John did the only thing he could think of at the time to help. He reached inside his boot and pulled out his silver knife throwing it to lodge in the demon's back.

Gremory's attention was held with fanatical glee as he watched the brother's writhing in pain. He was ecstatic to see that the oldest would soon lose consciousness as he was held within the chokehold and the youngest was clutching his head in pain.

Soon he felt Sammy beginning to fight back as Sam focused on him with a look of hatred.

"I won't let you kill my brother" said Sammy as he pushed out at Gremory with his mind who stumbled against the pressure."

"You will pay for that" said Gremory as he sent more waves of agony into Sam's mind."

Sammy screamed in pain as he once again clutched his head with both hands. He knew he was about to die and worried about what it would do to his family. Suddenly, the pain receded completely just before Sam gave into unconsciousness as his body could no longer fight the pain.

Just as Gremory went in for the kill, he felt a sharp sudden pain in his back and roared in agony as he fell to his knees. He lost his hold on all the Winchesters as he contorted in agony from the silver knife lodged in his back.

Dean slumped to the floor as he gasped in air. He fought off the darkness creeping in on his vision. He couldn't afford to pass out. He had to protect Sam and his dad. Dean struggled to his feet and dived at the demon knocking him onto a rug that was on the floor just as the demon was able to remove the knife from his back, regaining his strength.

Gremory stood and strode with purpose toward the bed that Sammy was on, but as he approached the end of the throw rug, he found himself unable to move. It was as if he was being held immobile by some invisible force. He looked over to see Dean with a smirk on his face as he looked down at the rug. Gremory pulled at the edge of the rug to find himself firmly held in a devil's trap.

"Gotcha" said Dean as he heard the other hunters entering the room.

Joshua immediately began to chant an exorcism spell to dispose of the demon. As he chanted, Gremory succumbed to the agony of the exorcism as his body contorted in painful ways trying to escape the monumental amount of pain he was enduring. As Joshua was finishing the exorcism, Gremory bellowed out "Ill be back " as he was exorcised back to hell in a flash of evaporating black smoke .

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

While Joshua was doing the exorcism, Bobby and Donovan ran into the room to check on the Winchesters. Bobby went to check on John and Dean as Donovan checked on Sammy.

Donovan immediately started assessing Sammy as soon as he saw him lying unconscious on his bed. Sam had an elevated blood pressure and a rapid pulse. Donovan was dismayed to find blood tricking down Sam's face and administered the medicines that would reduce the pressure in his head.

As Bobby walked over to help Dean, he pushed him away saying, "I'm alright Bobby, go help my dad." Bobby could tell that Dean was in a lot of pain but knew the stubborn kid wouldn't accept help until he knew his family was okay.

Bobby walked over to help John who was trying to get to his feet. He reached out a hand to steady John as he began to sway. He noticed that John's pupils were uneven and knew the man was suffering from the effects of a concussion.

"Thanks Bobby" said John, "I need to get to Sammy."

Bobby helped John walk over to his youngest son's bedside to notice that Dean was intently watching as Donny was assessing his baby brother.

"John, I want to do another CT scan on Sammy to ascertain if any more damage was done to Sammy's brain during the fight."

John struggled to understand what Donny was saying due to the marching band that was playing in his skull. He knew that what Donovan was saying was important and concerned Sammy but he just couldn't manage to focus. He looked at Dean as if to say, _"You got to help me here son."_

Dean nodded at his dad and said, 'You have our permission Doc. Go ahead and do whatever you have to do to help Sammy."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Donovan returned to the waiting Winchesters to give them the good news that no more damage had been done to Sammy's brain from the latest fight with the demon. Sammy was returned to his room as his family sat beside his bed waiting for their youngest to wake up.

A few hours later found Dean sleeping in a chair with his feet propped up and resting his hand on Sammy's chest. A bed had been moved into the room for John to rest on so he could recover from the effects of the concussion.

Bobby walked into the room later and roused John to ask the usual questions making sure that John wasn't getting worse from the blow to his head. "What's your name? How many sons do you have? What kind of car does Dean drive?" John was able to answer the questions and Bobby left him alone to drift off to sleep once again. Bobby looked over at Dean and Sam to see Dean looking at him through bleary eyes.

"They're alright Dean. Go back to sleep." Dean closed his eyes as Bobby softly walked out of the room.

Sam awoke the next morning feeling sluggish. His head hurt, but not as badly as it had before. He turned his head to see Dean sleeping in the chair beside him and grinned. Dean's looked disheveled in his wrinkled clothes with his hair messed up.

Sensing Sam's scrutiny, Dean opened his eyes to see his brother looking at him. "How ya doing Sammy? Are you in any pain? Do you need me to get the doc?"

Sammy shook his head and said, "No, I'm alright Dean, just a little sore."

The brothers talked with each other in hushed tones until they noticed their dad starting to stir in the next bed.

"Well looks like Cinderella decided to join the ball" said Dean as he snickered at the look his father gave to him.

"Very funny Dean, But I'm not the one here having the chick flick moment" he said as he saw that Dean was unconsciously rubbing his thumb across Sam's hand.

Dean blushed as he realized what he was doing. 'What can I say dad, sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Two weeks later**_

Donovan finally released Sammy from his care after the swelling had went completely down in his head and the tests had confirmed that Sam had not suffered any permanent damage from the intracerebral hemorrhage. He left strict instructions that Sam was to rest for a few more weeks until he was completely recovered from the events at the clinic.

John promised that he would make sure Sammy didn't do anything strenuous that would hamper his recovery. He thanked Donovan for helping Sammy and they agreed to keep in touch with the doctor to let him know how things were going.

As they left the clinic. John looked over at his boys and said, "Bobby has invited us to stay at his place for a while and I took him up on his offer. I figured Sammy could use the time to recuperate and maybe we could do some fishing together. What do you say boys?"

Both Dean and Sam were stunned to hear that their dad was actually considering taking a break from the hunt. Sam was the first to recover as he asked his dad, "Are you serious dad, I mean you really want to take a break from the hunt?"

"What, you don't think I deserve to spend some time with my boys" John answered in reply.

Dean was happy to see the look of contentment that crossed Sammy's face, a look that he hadn't seen in quite a while. He could just hug his dad for putting it there but he looked at his dad and said "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's load up and hit the road."

As the Winchesters drove off each one had a smile on their faces looking forward to the days ahead.

_**THE END**_

**I hope the ending didn't seem too rushed, but I did the best wasn't sure what more I could add. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
